


Prove

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: Dunkirk, Fluff, M/M, christopher nolan dunkirk, george (dunkirk) - Freeform, george mills - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mlm, peter (dunkirk), peter dawson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: George and Peter fluff, pre-canon





	Prove

In my timeline: Peter’s brother died on the 22 of September 2, 1939. This occurs on May 27th, 1940. The movie dunkirk ends on June 4, 1940

Peter was furnishing his dad’s boat on the dock in preparation for their next sail. His father had said he was going to take Peter out on a bad day and see how much his boat could withstand before the waves were too much. He wasn’t quite sure what his father has in store but it didn’t really matter, as long as Peter was on the water he was content.

“Hey.” A voice said from outside the boat, it sounded friendly and familiar so Peter ceased what he was doing and looked up from underneath the wheel of his father’s boat. His eyes saw the brown hair and furrowed brows of his good friend George.

“Aye, mate.” Peter jumped up which made him hit his head on the dashboard of the boat, “Damn.” He cursed but still made an effort to greet George with a smile, unfortunately George could not do the same. He watched Peter exit the boat and observe the boy who stood shamefully in front of him. George knew he’d ought to have just gone home and cleaned himself up but for some reason he found himself walking to the Dawson’s house asking for Peter. George walked all through town, down to the dock with a black eye forming on the right side of his face, a bloodied uniform from his busted lip, and a rough mark on his left cheek, “Bloody hell, what happened?” 

Peter rushed up to George and examined his friend’s face. Peter’s hand must have found his way to caressing George’s bruised cheek because he felt his hand be pushed back down to his side. 

“What happened, George?” Peter asked once more.

“Ah, nothing. What are you doing to the boat?” George pointed to the boat and progressed to take a step towards it but Peter held him back.

“What happened, George?” Peter asked with force this time.

“Nothing…” George kissed his teeth and dismissed it. Initially when George was looking for Peter he intended to come and cry on the shoulder of his friend but now in his presence he couldn’t bring himself to be vulnerable in front of Peter. Peter was so much better than him, George thought, he was smarter, he knew what to do with himself and George didn’t.

“This isn’t nothing, you don’t come to me bloodied and tell me it’s nothing.” Peter curses. He feels his face get hot. He tries to level his head but his passion for George inevitable shows through so he just turns away from him, “Tell me.”

“Can we go in the boat?” George quietly asks. He glances to his side to see the local fisherman staring at the two boys arguing. Peter silently swings his arm to invite George into the boat and steps in after his friend. They go underneath and into the small room. George sits on the bed just to stare into his own lap and Peter stands in the doorframe. Peter wants to urge George to tell his story so he can find whoever is responsible and make sure they pay for it but the silence in the moment makes Peter feel too soft, “I didn’t pass the test so I got my arse beat.”

“What?” Peter inquires from not totally hearing George’s mumble the first time.

“I didn’t pass alright! The army rejected me! I look like a big idiot!” George shouts still not looking at Peter. Hot tears stream down George’s eyes as he feels himself shrink from a man into a boy, why would he come to Peter like this? Why did he think it was a good idea for Peter see him beaten down? But Peter has seen this all before. George gets excited for things easily, almost too easily and too excited. He was excited to participate in aiding France against the Germans. George ran to Mr. Dawson, Peter’s father, and told him all about how Peter’s brother and him would fight alongside each other gunning down Germans. Then his father found out about George’s plans and said he wasn’t allowed. Peter was there for the aftermath of that and he was also there for when George decided to rebel against his father and tryout anyway. Peter remembers the day that George challenged him to a fist fight to practice before he went out for the role. Peter kicked his arse. He wants to smirk to himself thinking about the look of astonishment on George’s face when he found himself flat on his butt, but it’s no time to reminisce about good times. Even though Peter’s been there for George through all of his ups and downs this feels a little bit more complicated.

“I’m sorry.” Peter softly rubs the back of his pained friend. This time George doesn’t move him away, instead George scooches closer to Peter and rests his head on this friend’s leg. 

“I’m going to die a coward, Peter. I’m going to die a damn coward. Cooped up in old England with all the women and children!” George sobs into Peter’s pants.

“You’re no coward, George; you went out and tried, no coward would go out and try.” Peter insists. He crouches down and looks his friend in his puffy red eyes. 

“Everybody else got in! They beat me to a pulp when they found out I didn’t. They called me pansy and threw rocks at me. My class will practically be empty now that they’ve all been chosen, everybody except me. Why me? What is wrong with me? Why did I fail? Why did I get the short stick?” George frantically powders his friend with question after question.

“I...I don’t know…” Peter stutters looking for the right words to comfort his friend with.

“How can I grow up and say I’m a man if I’ve been standing right here on safe ground?” 

“George…” Peter groans. 

“Peter!” George shouts back at him.

“You’re a man, last time I checked. You don’t need to prove yourself to anybody except yourself! There’s no need to risk your life for your friends to think that you’re a man. You’re a man to your ma, you’re a man to your father, you’re a man to me! Ain’t you a man, George?” Peter lectures George. It has been 9 month since his brother died but Peter still feels like he’s had no closure on the subject. He just had to bounce back all of a sudden, now his greatest love is crying because he can’t leave him too? Peter puts head down, facing away from George.

“Yeah. I’m a man.” George finally responds in a confident tone, “I’mma man, Peter!”

“Then act like it and make sure those idiots know you have some self worth.” Peter concludes.

“Ease up a little bit.” George brokenly chuckles. He can still feel the dried tears on his face but leave it to Peter to make him forget about them. George picks ups up the face of his hurt friend who gave everything to talk some sense into him, “Thank you.” George says to Peter ear as he wraps his arms around him. He’s not one hundred percent sure why he’s done so but he does know that Peter needs a hug.

Without even thinking twice about it Peter pivots his mouth and kisses George on the end of his cheek. George suddenly jumps back in surprise of Peter’s erratic actions, no one’s voluntarily kissed him except for his mom. 

“Sorry… I- something came over me… I…” Peter fails to catch up with where his mind is going and trails off. George just stares at Peter’s beautiful gray eyes, slightly covered by some blonde strands of hair falling on his face. George thinks about how soft his friend's lips are on his face, he’d like to feel them again so he does. George takes Peter’s head in his own hands him straight on the lips. He hasn’t done this before but he prays he’s doing it right. Peter has his eyes wide open in shock, George reciprocates his bizarre attraction? He wants to think about it more but this is a once in a lifetime moment so he indulges and take the lead. Peter passionately moves his lips on top of George’s, maybe a little too passionately as he bites down on George’s cut lip.

“Damnit!” George breaks away from Peter’s lips to hold his bleeding lip in pain. 

“Sorry.” Peter softly apologizes reaching out for George.

“It’s okay…” George laughs. What is this feeling that’s fluttering in his heart? He thought he liked Nancy from the market not his family friend. George has no answers, only a hysteric smile on his face, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Peter asks scratching his head nervously, legitimately confused what he’s thanking him for.

“For the comfort… for the kiss…?” George anxiously scratches his arm, embarrassed he just threw himself at a boy. 

“Don’t mention it?” Peter just as awkwardly reciprocates, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah, I need to cleaned up this shit.” George laughs pulling his lip down. The two of them exit the boat to go into town.


End file.
